Just Another Wedding?
by rachgreengeller
Summary: An entry for the FB Merge contest...Monica Geller is the maid of honor in her best friend's wedding. Will she be the next bride when she meets the best man? CM and RR
1. Default Chapter

Just Another Wedding? My entry for the friends board Merge contest.

Here is how our au universe story is set up…monica and chandler have never met because Ross went to UCLA where him and Chandler were roommates. Maintaining a long distance relationship, Ross is marrying his high school sweetheart and Monica's best friend , Rachel Green. He has asked Chandler to be his best man and Rachel has asked Monica to be her maid of honor. There was never a Thanksgiving or Carol…or anything… here is my story..see rrlove I can mix the two …mondler and lobster.

Oh and I almost forgot these characters belong to hey Marta, Kevin, and David…can I have at least two..Chandler and Ross for my very own…ok they belong to Bright Kauffman, and Crane Productions.

"Oh how does this one look Mom?" cried Rachel as she tried on another wedding gown.

"That's looks beautiful dear, but you would look good in any of them." said Judy as they tried to decide on the perfect gown.

"Try this one next." Monica said as she handed the gown to Rachel. She tried it on and squealed with delight."This is it.Mon." The girls hugged each other as Monica showed her joy for her best friend , Rachel. In about two weeks, Rachel who always thought of Monica as a sister, would be just that.

"Ross is going to see you and die." sighed Sandra ."My little baby is going to be a married woman. I think I 'm going to cry."

Rachel grabbed her cell phone from her purse. "Hi there handsome, what is the flight number? We'll be there. Bye I l love you."

"Hey Mon we gotta go, the boys are flying in. " said Rachel excitedly.

"Boys?" said Monica surprised.

"Yeah I told you, you are going to be paired up with Ross' roommate. I met him once and he is a joker. I think his name is Chancellor or something like that. He is going to be Ross' best man."

"Chandler, sweetie, Chandler, " corrected Judy.

"Oh that 's right Chandler, well anyway we are supposed to go out with them tonight after we pick them up. Come on let's go." said Rachel as she pulled Monica along. "Mom we are taking this dress, could you take care of it?" Rachel asked her mother as they left.

(this is pre 9/11 so they will meet them at the gate..not baggage.)

"There they are," Rachel screamed as she ran over and threw herself into her fiances arms. Chandler stood there unsure of what to do as he watched this very public display of affection.'

"Aw man, get a room." he said disgusted. Ross pulled himself off of Rachel and said "Yeah forgot where I was. Anyway this is my roommate and my best friend Chandler. Chandler this is Rachel's maid of honor and my sister, Monica."

Chandler had to stop for a minute. He had seen pictures of Monica before but they must have been taken a long time ago . She was kind of fat, this girl was not fat. She had these incredible blue eyes and this hair that looked like spun strands of ebony. She wore a blue dress with spaghetti straps and silver sandals. She was a vision.

"And this is YOUR sister, Geller?" he joked. "Monica is it? I am very happy to meet you and hope that we can spend a lot of time together this week."

Monica looked at the tanned athletic guy in front of her. He had that California look with the sandy hair with blonde highlights and blue eyes that seemed to sparkle. When he laughed, you could see the dimples around his mouth.

"Very nice Mon." Rachel whispered in her ear. "Come on sweetie, let's go get you guys''luggage and then get you settled." Rachel said as Ross put his arm around her as they walked out of the terminal.

That night both couples went to a couple clubs where they had a few drinks and danced. Finally a slow song came on and Chandler put his arm around Monica's waist and led her to the dance floor.

"Ross never told me that his sister looked like a movie star. I gotta tell you if I wasn't the best man, I don't think I would ever have a shot with a gorgeous girl like you." Chandler said as he held Monica in his arms.

"Really that is so sweet." Monica said as she blushed.

"Let's go for a walk. The love birds over there will never miss us." Chandler said as they strolled out onto the New York sidewalks. With his arm around her, he started to lean into her. It was obviously the effects of the liquor

"Chandler, I don't know what girls are like in California. But we have just met." Monica said as she pushed him away.

"Oh it 's the story of my life , beautiful girl shoots me down ." moaned Chandler.

Monica stopped for a minute . "You really think I 'm beautiful.?" she shyly smiled.

"Totally." grinned Chandler. He moved his lips to hers and pressed them against her ruby lips. His hands got lost in her ebony locks and she grabbed his butt. They melted together as if they were always meant to be together.

"Guys? Guys? Mon?" they heard a familiar voice say. When Chandler heard Ross' voice, he immediately separated from her.

"Just wanted to grab a smoke and some fresh air and Monica was keeping me company." lied Chandler.

"Well Rach and I have a long day tomorrow, so we thought we'd go home now." said Ross.

"Sounds okay to me." said Monica "I am tired."

As they walked back towards the car, Monica kept looking over at Chandler . There was definitely something there.


	2. Something to Discuss

Monica got up the next morning. It was quite unclear of what she was feeling. She never had really felt like this before. It was as if there was a physical attraction between her and Chandler.

Chandler was afraid. He had known Ross for four years as his roommate. Even though he had never met her, Chandler knew that Ross was very protective of his baby sister. Was this a mistake?

"Hey dude, we gotta go pick up our tuxes. Rach is going to be at the bridal salon all day , so I thought you me and Mon could do something together." Ross said.

"Sounds good to me." Chandler smiled.

At the tuxedo shop, Monica stared at Chandler. He looked so sophisticated and dapper.There she went with those thoughts again. As he stood in the morning coat and ascot, Monica pictured herself next to him in the mirror. She was wearing a white dress and a long white veil. The vision in the mirror seemed to make her smile.

"Monica?" Chandler asked.

She snapped out of her reverie, "Yeah?"

"This one fits very nice . I'll take it." Chandler said.

Leaving the tuxedo shop, Ross and Chandler carried their garment bags and threw them in the back seat of Ross' car. Monica neatly folded them and laid them in the trunk.

"Men." she complained.

Suddenly the cell rang and Ross answered it, "Hi Babe, yeah she's here. " he handed it to Monica. "It's for you. It's Rach."

Rachel stood on the stand as the dressmaker pinned up the hem on the dress. She was really pushing it, cause the dress had to be ready by tomorrow."Mon, hi, have you forgot that we have to have the final fittings today."

"Shoot I did forget. I'm on my way." she turned off the phone and handed it to Ross. Looks like it's just you boys today. I need to go to the bridal shop." explained Monica.

Ross made a turn to the next exit and let Monica out.  
"I would ask you to come in , but I think Rachel would have my head."

"That's alright , you guys have some girl time and we'll have some guy time." Ross said. "Remember the rehearsal is at six."

"Okay, bye Ross, bye Chandler." Monica said as she climbed out of the car.

Monica watched the car drive away. Rachel saw her "Come on Mon , we have a lot of stuff to take care before tonight." Monica was still standing there as if she was in a daze. "Okay Rachel."

It dawned on Rachel, "Oh my God, you are falling for Ross' roommate. He is so cute, but of course I do have someone. But Mon, wouldn't it be great to be the maid of honor at your wedding."

"Oh come on Rach, isn't it a little too soon to be picking out china when we haven't even went out yet. All he did was kiss me." Monica realized that she said too much.

"He kissed you.When?" said Rachel excited.

"last night outside that last club. Nothing is going to come of it and you want to know why?' Monica said. "Because my brother, your future husband would never allow it, that's why."

"What was the kiss like?" Rachel asked.

"Well he was sweet and tender, not too forced at all. He's actually a very good kisser." Monica said with a smile.

"Well you know what they say, good kisser, good in bed." Rachel smiled. "And that's the truth."

"Okay I beg you, don't go there." Monica said with a disturbed look.

Chandler and Ross ended up going to a bar to have a few drinks. They figured that the women would deal with the wedding stuff and Ross would enjoy his last few hours of freedom.

"To the groom." Chandler said .

"I'm getting married tomorrow woo hoo." Ross excitedly said as he drank his beer.

"Yep are you nervous ?' Chandler asked.

"Maybe a little bit." Ross admitted. "Hey it seems like you and my sister really hit it off huh?"

"I knew it, a fix up. Geller so help me." Chandler said angrily.

"it was so not a fix up, I would never let someone like you near my sister. " Ross said after he took a sip.

"And what kind of a crack is that?" Chandler asked.

"It's just I know how you can't make a commitment to a girl if your life depended on it. And the last thing my sister needs is to be hurt She is just getting over a very trying time in her life. You know she used to be very fat and didn't have many friends." Ross admitted as the alcohol was beginning to take effect.

"Come on let's go Romeo," said Chandler as he took Ross' arm and led him to the car.

As Chandler drove back to Long Island, it started to dawn on him. This guy was going to stand in the way of him and Monica. Monica was special and despite his track record with girls, he really was beginning to feel something for her. The main reason of his ambivalence was his own upbringing, a jet setting romance novelist for a mother and a gay drag queen for a father. Chandler just wanted some stability in his life.

"Come on Monica, we have a few more places to go before the rehearsal." said Rachel.

With her head filled with thoughts of Chandler Bing, she grabbed her purse and answered "okay Rachel."

Next the rehearsal where history kind of repeats itself.


	3. Rehearsal Dinner Dessert

Following the rehearsal, everyone gathered at Sorrentino's for the rehearsal dinner. This place was picked because before Ross left for college, this was his and Rachel's favorite restaurant.

Monica sat down and watched as her mother continued to do what she was good at .

"Well yes, Ross is marrying a lovely girl, Rachel is like the daughter I never had. " Judy said.

Her whole life she was never the favorite. Ross was. When she was younger, she dealt with it by eating. Now that she was older she chose to deal with the comments by drinking.

"Another scotch with a twist," she said as she walked up to the bar.

Chandler walked over to her, "So you come here often?" he said in a lame attempt of humor.

"I am so tired of her comments. This is the way it always is, Monica will never a find a man. She didn't even care that I lost over fifty pounds.It has always been all about Mr. College." Monica said as she poured her drink down her throat.

"I can't understand that. You are so beautiful and talented, why would n't some guy want you? " said Chandler as he looked deep into her eyes.

"You are good for me Chandler Bing," said Monica as the alcohol started to take effect.

"Monica we can't." Chandler said.

"The hell with Ross, I can live my own life." she said as she threw her arms around Chandler and threw her leg over his. He stood there helplessly as she pushed her body against his. It was very obvious that she had drank too much.

Chandler stopped fighting and pushed his lips against hers. He could taste the alcohol on her lips. But he could also taste the cherry of her lipstick and those lips soft as rose petals.

"Where are you staying tonight?" Monica asked still attached to his lips.

"Well I guess I am staying at the Plaza." Chandler said. "Since that is where the wedding is."

"Me too." she said. "Let's go there."

Monica looked over to see if anyone was going to notice their absence. Ross and Rachel were busily talking to their guests between kisses and Leonard Green was having a stroke as the manager presented him with a bill for the wedding.

Monica looked deep into his eyes as they locked hands and strolled through the lobby. He wanted her and that was very obvious. She thought she would never find anyone as special as him. As the elevator rose, the staring ended and the kissing began. He started to remove her jacket and slowly slip his finger through her straps on her dress. She increased the grip she had on his body and started to slip the tie from around his neck.

As the elevator opened, he fiddled in his pocket for the key to the room. They were still connected together by this invisible force and he slipped the key into the door. He threw the comforter off the bed and threw her down. She looked at him and he tore the shirt from his body revealing his tanned chest. She immediately began kissing it and removing her dress till all that could be seen was her bra and panties.

Monica was suddenly very aware of what was going on. Before she became thin, she had never been with a man. This was going to be her first time ever. Now she was nervous.

"Chandler before we go any further." she nervously started.

"I know , condom, right ahead of you, he opened his bag and pulled out a Trojan.

"No I just wanted to say that this will be my first time and I wanted you to know that." she said softly.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry," Chandler said as he cradled her in his arms.

"Don't worry I'll be gentle." he said as he tenderly kissed her lips and led her to the bed.

He laid her down and slowly let his hands move onto her shoulders. The passion was starting to heat up again. Monica wanted to be with this man. She wanted to feel him inside of her. He sat on top of her and wrapped his legs around her. It was a feeling she had never felt before. She was slowly falling in love with this man. Finally satisfaction. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"Honey, I really wish you wouldn't do that." Monica begged as they laid in bed together her head on his chest.

"Sorry old habit, great sex, cigarette following." he smiled as he put the stub in the ashtray.

"That good huh?" Monica smiled.

"That good." he said as he laid back on the pillows. They slept contently as she listened to his heart beating and he wrapped his fingers around her ebony locks. Everything was fine until……the door suddenly opened and Ross excitedly ran into Chandler's room. Monica immediately ducked under the covers.

"I'm getting married today… a woo hoo." Ross screamed as he ran into Chandler's room. He seemed to be all giddy from the thought of him and Rachel finally getting to be together.

"Do you think he saw me?" Monica said as she came out from under the covers.

Next and final chapter the wedding…


	4. Wedding Day Lovin

Monica cautiously crept around the halls. She was carrying her shoes in her hand. She didn't want to be spotted.

She wanted to tell Rachel so bad, after all this was her first time with a man and it was special. She still had memories of how excited Rachel was her first time. Unfortunately even though she was thrilled for her best friend, she could picture who the man was and insisted not knowing all the details. She also couldn't tell Rachel for fear that in bed that first night, she would tell her new husband.

"Monica where have you been?" Rachel asked as she walked in the door. She had stepped from the shower and was preparing to have her nails done by the manicurist.

"Out for a walk," she said vaguely.

"Oh someone brought this by," Rachel said as she started her manicure. She handed her a piece of paper marked only with her name.

"Monica"

Monica went into the bathroom from prying eyes. She opened it up.

"Last night was very special. You're right we shouldn't care what others think. I am falling in love with you. We will tell him tonight before they leave."

Love Chandler..

She stepped into the shower. Her thoughts were only of him as she thought of the way he had touched this wonderful thin body hours before. She shampooed her hair and pulled it up into a twist with just a few tendrils hanging down.

Her bridesmaids gown was a bright shade of red. She had a ruby necklace that hung above her cleavage. In the next room , she could hear the Green sisters arguing. They were already planning which of the Geller cousins they would steal from each other. She heard Sandra and her own mother as well fussing over the bride.

Rachel was a vision of loveliness. She had a crown on her head with a pearl teardrop tiara to hold her veil in place. Her gown was one of those sweet confection gowns that was lined with tons of taffeta and pearls. She glowed as the virgin bride.

Everyone stopped as Monica entered the room. They had been used to the former Monica. Even Judy had to admit that her formerly fat daughter looked good. This made Monica feel proud.

Leonard took his daughter downstairs as the bridesmaids followed. Monica couldn't wait to walk down the aisle. She knew at the end of it was her Chandler. Everything felt so right.

As Ross saw his bride walk down the aisle, Chandler looked up and there was his vision. She was the lady in red , the one to steal his heart. He had fallen and he had fallen fast. She mouthed the words I love you as he saw her.He smiled that special smile.

It was as if in his mind, this ceremony they witnessed was not their best friends but themselves. They imagined being the bride and groom in both their minds as their best friends switched parts in this imaginary play.

"I Chandler take you Monica. I Monica take you Chandler."…the fantasy ended as each of them handed the ring to the bride and groom. As the rings were slipped on the final vows said. They looked at each other.

It was over…Rachel was now Mrs. Ross Geller…Monica hugged her best friend…

After an afternoon of pictures and food, it was time for the newlyweds to leave. Rachel positioned herself at the top of the stairs and the bouquet went sailing through the air. Amy and Jill began a wrestling match when it looked like it was sailing their way. Their fighting resulted in the bouquet landing safely in Monica's hands.

When it came time for the removal of the garter, Ross playfully took it off with his teeth. After yells and catcalls, he went to the back of the room and sent it sailing a certain way. It landed right on the ground in front of Chandler.

"Pick it up , " screamed the guests. Chandler bent down and picked up the garter.

"The rule is you have to put the garter on the girl who caught the bouquet and give her a kiss." Rachel said.

Slowly Chandler walked over and looked at Monica. She coyly extended her leg and he put the garter over her heels and panty hose. He then leaned down to kiss her. The kiss started out as just a show for everyone very innocent.

But the more they got into it, they started to grab each other.And they sunk deeper into this kiss.

"Hey wait a minute, Bing." Ross started to yell

"Oh leave them alone, I think it's sweet, just think we brought them together." sighed Rachel.

"Yeah that's right, my best friend and my baby sister." he said as he kissed his wife.

"Let's leave the love birds alone, I think we can think of better things to occupy our time, Mr. Geller."

"I know we can, Mrs. Geller," he smiled and took his bride out to one of the limos.

"I don't think we need to worry anymore my darling." Chandler said as he took her hand and led her into a supply closet.

It was official Monica and Chandler were in love.

The end


End file.
